


breaking down, that body

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Jongho, Bottom Kang Yeosang, From both of them, Light Bondage, M/M, Muscle Kink, No Angst, Strength Kink, Top Choi Jongho, Top Kang Yeosang, d/s dynamics, references to injury, vers jongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Yeosang has always been a little commanding in bed, and Jongho has always liked it. But sometimes he wishes that Yeosang would be a little more physical with him too rather than only telling him what to do, especially now that he’s stronger.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://i.imgur.com/SqqCGJT.png)

Jongho doesn’t notice the changes in Yeosang right away. To him, Yeosang looks the same today as he looked yesterday, and the day before that and so on. But, Jongho slowly notices that Yeosang is _different_ when he sees an old photo from a few months ago. Yeosang appeared to be a bit leaner then compared to now, and the realization hits Jongho in full force when he touches Yeosang one day, mindlessly grabbing his leg in order to get the TV remote. He felt Yeosang’s thigh flex then, the firmness of muscle reacting against his fingertips rather than the soft flesh that he expected.  
  
Yeosang has always been fit, his body slender from dancing and eating decently every other day. Jongho has seen him practice and perform before and his routines have never been too strenuous, as Yeosang is aware of his own limits. He does a good job maintaining his physique usually, so this change in Yeosang has Jongho impressed.  
  
Jongho is well-known by everyone around them for making the gym his second home. He is devoted towards anything that is important to him, fitness being one of those things. The effects of his devotion have been very obvious on his toned body, but it has turned a bit soft after Jongho sprained his ankle and he couldn’t do any heavy lifting for over a month. He often did a few minor exercises at home, but without any equipment, it was hardly the same.  
  
It seems that as Jongho recovered from his injury at home, Yeosang took his place with his frequent visits to the gym.  
  
Now, Jongho is shocked at how Yeosang managed to outrun him while jogging on the hiking trail that they frequented. Actually, this trail was once one that Jongho adored and Yeosang hated. Yeosang would helplessly whine and complain that he was so sore and tired until Jongho caved into his begging and decided to go back home.  
  
Jongho’s jogging pace, which was pretty weak to begin with, slows down to a walk. His chest feels tight, probably because from the sudden activity after lying around in bed for a long, long time. Eventually, his walking diminishes to only a few steps before he stops in place, unable to continue.  
  
Before his injury, Jongho’s stamina was slightly above average, as his focus has always been more on weightlifting than cardio. Yeosang’s was a bit below average then, needing to keep his pace steady in small increments whenever he went with Jongho on the trail.  
  
Now, Yeosang is far ahead of him and it seems like he has no plans anytime soon for a break. He must have worked hard for him to exceed Jongho in this aspect.  
  
Jongho groans and hunches over, applying his weight on his knees. “Yeosang!” he shouts.  
  
Yeosang turns around to his call. He sees Jongho struggling and grins, jogging to his side.  
  
“Tired, already?” Yeosang asks. He puts his arm around Jongho’s shoulders, the weight making him bend over even further. Jongho grabs Yeosang’s arm and becomes flustered since Yeosang feels thicker there, too. He quickly peels his arm off of his back.  
  
“You’ve... you’ve been working out,” Jongho pants out.  
  
“Have I, or are you just slacking?” Yeosang chuckles. “Just kidding. I’m glad you noticed.”  
  
“That’s not fair,” Jongho whines, “I had an injury!”  
  
“Life is never fair,” Yeosang sighs in return. “But, I think life will give you an opportunity to catch up right now.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Yeosang turns around, facing away from Jongho. He bends his knees a little and places his arms behind him. Jongho stares at him, speechless for a long moment before Yeosang glances behind him expectantly.  
  
“Get on my back.”  
  
“Yeosang!” Jongho hisses.  
  
“C’mon, I won’t break.”  
  
“It’s not that. We’re gonna be so embarrassing,” Jongho says, but he then starts to think about Yeosang carrying him with his new strength and starts to freak out even more. “Hyung!”  
  
“Me? I’ll be fine. You, on the other hand... that sounds like a you problem. Get on,” Yeosang dismisses Jongho’s whine.  
  
Jongho shakily reaches to grab Yeosang’s shoulders and leans back, propping himself against a nearby boulder for leverage. He kicks himself off of the rock and his chest makes contact with Yeosang’s back. Yeosang’s sturdy and broad back, Jongho thinks as he wraps his arms around him.  
  
Yeosang grabs Jongho’s calves and adjusts his posture to a more comfortable position for both of them.  
  
“Alright?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jongho responds.  
  
As Yeosang begins to walk, Jongho rests his cheek along his boyfriend’s shoulder. Yeosang makes pleasant small talk, pointing out things along the trail like the birds and the trees. To Jongho’s ear, his deep voice sounds smooth, completely at ease and not tired at all.  
  
When they pass by other hikers, Jongho buries his face into the back of Yeosang’s neck as Yeosang greets them in a cheerful voice.  
  
Jongho loses track of time as he rides Yeosang’s back, the afternoon sun beating on their shining skin. Jongho often finds himself on the giving side of affection but it feels particularly nice to be taken care of by Yeosang. His endurance is terrifyingly impressive and Jongho gulps nervously.  
  
He’s relieved when Yeosang finally lets him down and suggests that they head back. They take a nearby shortcut to return to the parking lot and they go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongho remembers that, at first, he was afraid Yeosang would break.  
  
That was then, before Jongho knew what Yeosang was capable of handling during sex. He can hardly imagine Yeosang breaking now, not when he’s so comfortable with making sure Jongho knows exactly what he wants.  
  
Jongho likes it. Yeosang’s preferences have usually matched what he’s into, a little rough and messy and physical. Yeosang was a little shy at first when he asked if Jongho could show a little more force towards him, and Jongho showed his concern, too, but gradually became comfortable with manhandling Yeosang.  
  
After they returned home from their jog, they showered together. Both were insatiable as they were pressing their slick bodies together after stepping out of the hot water.  
  
Yeosang laughs when Jongho scoops him by his bare legs and tosses him onto the bed.  
  
He climbs on top of Yeosang and kisses him, his cock filling up from the contact alone. Yeosang fits his knee between Jongho’s legs and Jongho can’t help but chase the friction, rocking against Yeosang’s leg.  
  
Jongho groans and grabs Yeosang’s hips. His grip is firm enough to still him completely. He angles himself so that his cock would slide against Yeosang’s rather than just his leg. Yeosang slides a palm between them, caressing Jongho’s chest and getting him even more worked up before travelling lower and taking both of them in his hand.  
  
Jongho lowers his gaze to watch where they’re pressed against each other. His body reacts on its own accord to Yeosang’s slow stroking. Precum beads at his head which Yeosang smears around on an upstroke.  
  
“Fuck,” Jongho whispers. “Hyung...”  
  
“Feels good...” Yeosang whispers.  
  
Jongho moans. He presses his hands to Yeosang’s chest which is more built and firmer than he remembers. As Jongho touches him, he starts to think about what it would be like if Yeosang’s body was on top of his. He lets out another moan without realizing it.  
  
While Jongho gets lost in his fantasy, Yeosang has gotten the lube and is prepping himself. The friction from their cocks has disappeared a while ago as Jongho hovers above Yeosang, who’s steadily stretching himself out.  
  
Returning to the present, Jongho presses a kiss to the junction of Yeosang’s neck before his lips connect with Yeosang’s. The flicks of his tongue interrupt the moans Yeosang lets out, his voice faltering as he responds to Jongho’s kisses.  
  
“Your fingers feel so much better than mine,” Yeosang confesses against his mouth.  
  
“You want my fingers?” Jongho asks. Yeosang nods wordlessly.  
  
Jongho grabs Yeosang’s thigh, still in awe at how taut the muscle is beneath his fingers, and spreads Yeosang’s legs. Yeosang still has his own fingers deep in himself and Jongho becomes a little dizzy at the thought of fingering him while he’s already stretching himself out.  
  
He’s about to ask if that’s what Yeosang wants, but then Yeosang slips all of his fingers out except for one, giving Jongho the rest of the room to insert his own.  
  
“C’mon,” Yeosang groans. One way or another, he always manages to blow Jongho’s mind.  
  
Jongho settles himself between Yeosang’s legs and after slicking them up, pushes his fingers past Yeosang’s rim, fitting them alongside the other’s. Yeosang accommodates well but he still feels so tight, only relaxing when Jongho strokes his hip.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Mmhm...” Yeosang bites his lip, slipping his finger out. Jongho strokes Yeosang’s cock and eases his fingers out, too, before taking the lube and slicking himself up.  
  
Jongho slides in easily, but keeps himself still, considerate of Yeosang who has to adjust to him every time. Jongho squeezes the upper meat of Yeosang’s thigh and rocks into him, a slight movement but one that makes Yeosang’s jaw drop, his eyes becoming dark with pleasure.  
  
Yeosang sighs and silently arches his back while also rolling his hips, feeling Jongho’s cock slip inside him just a bit deeper. Jongho feels his hole flutter around him.  
  
“Mm,” Yeosang hums and nods, looking into Jongho’s eyes.  
  
“Yeah?” Jongho asks. Yeosang nods again, folding his legs as an invitation for Jongho to take advantage of his flexibility and do anything with them.  
  
Jongho complies, leaning forward. He grabs Yeosang’s bent legs and puts them on his shoulders. The new position makes it easier for Jongho to snap his hips, a flash of desire lighting up the pit of his stomach when Yeosang moans.  
  
“Go, move,” Yeosang says.  
  
Yeosang strokes himself when Jongho begins to move. Soft sounds slip past his lips with every thrust Jongho makes, further encouraging him.  
  
“Like this? Faster?” Jongho asks.  
  
“Faster, faster,” Yeosang says breathlessly.  
  
Jongho follows the request, angling himself so that he could be deeper before settling into a piston’s pace as he chases his own pleasure.  
  
Yeosang tries holding back his sounds but as Jongho fucks into him, his head tips back against the pillow. His thighs shake on both sides of Jongho’s neck. The angle makes him cry out. “Fuck!”  
  
Jongho can’t help the moan that comes out of him. His arousal becomes more intense from seeing how affected Yeosang is.  
  
Sensing that he might be a little stiff, Jongho lowers one of Yeosang’s legs and keeps the other on his shoulder. He turns his head and presses a kiss to the inside of Yeosang’s knee before fucking him hard and fast.  
  
The slide on his cock is smooth and Yeosang tightening around him makes him come.  
  
Yeosang releases the grip around his own cock and arches himself towards Jongho’s body. He rakes his blunt nails over Jongho’s arms and stomach, his gaze heavy with need.  
  
Jongho takes Yeosang’s cock in his hand and knows that he’s about to come soon. He pumps his fist hurriedly and Yeosang whimpers.  
  
Their faces are so close that their soft breaths could mix. Jongho closes the gap, kissing Yeosang throughout the sloppy handjob.  
  
Yeosang groans, the hard muscles on his stomach visibly tensing as he coats himself with his own cum. It’s something that Jongho discovers he really likes watching.  
  
Once Yeosang’s quick breathing has slowed, Jongho leans down to initiate a slow and unhurried kiss. Yeosang wraps his arms around him and tilts his head, responsive against Jongho’s mouth.  
  
When Jongho comes to his senses, he moves back to ease his cock out of Yeosang’s hole. Before he can pull out completely, Yeosang’s hands are flying to grab at his waist, pushing him forward. Jongho makes a soft noise, one of surprise and slight discomfort as his sensitive cock nestles deeper inside Yeosang.  
  
Jongho tries to move back again but Yeosang continues to hold him in place, his fingertips digging hard into Jongho’s hips. This is new to him but he’s already enjoying it too much, unable to do much but stay still. Yeosang’s forceful grip on him is hard enough to almost hurt, and he likes it.  
  
Yeosang is strangely quiet and Jongho becomes concerned. His voice wavers slightly but he tries to keep his tone sweet, “Yeosang?”  
  
“Oh. Sorry,” Yeosang blinks and lets go of Jongho.  
  
“What were you doing?” Jongho asks.  
  
“I wanted to, um, feel you for a little bit longer. That was unexpected. Sorry,” Yeosang frowns.  
  
“No, it's fine. I just wasn’t sure what was happening,” Jongho assures him. He rubs Yeosang's side. “Are you good now?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
With his approval, Jongho pulls out with significantly more ease now that he has softened. His body sinks into the bed, curling up against Yeosang’s bare side for a few moments before telling himself he has to go find a towel.  
  
“I was kind of into that, what you just did,” Jongho says into the side of his neck.  
  
“You were? Hmm. I’ll keep that in mind,” Yeosang hums. He sounds a bit sleepy and Jongho can’t help but chuckle at him. Their room is still illuminated by sunlight from the afternoon.  
  
Jongho cradles Yeosang’s face in his hands and kisses him before getting up. He goes to the bathroom to get a damp towel and returns quickly.  
  
He sees Yeosang playing with the cum on his toned stomach, thoughtlessly swirling his fingers around the mess as it cooled.  
  
Yeosang’s eyes meet his and he gives him a playful little smile. Jongho mirrors his expression as he wipes him down.  
  
When Jongho returns to the bathroom, he closes the door behind him and tries not to shove his fist into his mouth.  
  
He wants Yeosang to ruin him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally

“So... yeah,” Jongho finishes his little spiel to Wooyoung. He’s not sure how long he just spoke for, but he is very grateful that Wooyoung is Wooyoung and holds no shame about this sort of thing.

“So, what you’re telling me is... you pop a boner when Yeosang opens a jar for you? When Yeosang lifts weights at home? When he carried you that one time?” Wooyoung tilts his head.

“Yes, but can you be quiet?” Jongho is relieved that someone finally seems to understand him, but quickly retraces his steps as he realizes that Wooyoung has actually misunderstood him. “Wait, no! I’ve never done that!”

“But you would? In theory?” Wooyoung asks.

Jongho thinks about it. He feels a blush creep up his neck. “I guess so?”

“Oh, wow!”

Wooyoung sounds surprised, and if Wooyoung sounds surprised, then that must mean Jongho is beyond weird.

He tries to correct himself but ends up failing.

“It’s not just Yeosang showing off! I like how his body looks and all that but I just... want him to use it on me?” Jongho chokes on air, hearing what he just said. “Oh my god, sorry. I must sound like a creep.”

“Hey, you’re not a creep. You’re just really attracted to your boyfriend,” Wooyoung assures him. He adds, “Honestly, I think you should just tell him.”

“You really think he wouldn’t find it weird?” Jongho asks.

“If anything, he’d be so into it. Look at yourself and look at Yeosang. You think he’d pass a chance to pin you down if you let him?”

Jongho is reluctant to admit that Wooyoung may be right. He thinks of all the things Yeosang has introduced to him, from elaborately planned-out scenes to spontaneous acts of surprise, all of which Jongho has been at least willing to try. He starts to believe that it won’t hurt if he brings something up, too.

He trusts Yeosang’s best friend, so Jongho takes Wooyoung’s advice just this once.

“Can we try something?” Jongho says.

“What is it? Are you finally going hardcore?” Jongho groans at Yeosang’s excitement.

“No!” Jongho exclaims. He starts to have second thoughts but the Wooyoung on his shoulder says he should just go for it. “But, okay. So... you know how I sometimes, uh... throw you around?”

An amused and interested expression plays on Yeosang’s face. “Sure.”

“Well, imagine that. But, um—” Jongho makes a spinning gesture in the air with his finger.

He avoids Yeosang’s puzzled gaze that slowly gains clarity because of his vague explanation. “Oh.”

_“That,_ instead. And... and yeah.”

“Oh!” Yeosang sounds surprised.

And if Yeosang sounds surprised, then Jongho is just a lost cause. “Well, if you don’t want to, obviously we don’t have to, but—yeah...” he trails off.

Yeosang doesn’t say anything in response for a while until he touches Jongho’s shoulder, grabbing his attention. Jongho lifts his head to see Yeosang smiling gently at him.

“I’d like to try that.”

“Really?”

“Sure. It sounds exciting,” Yeosang says. “You know... I’ve always wondered in the back of my mind whether you’d like that.”

Jongho’s eyes widen. “What? Really?”

Yeosang stares at something over Jongho’s shoulder. He says slowly, “Well, isn’t it kind of obvious?”

Jongho turns around, following Yeosang’s line of vision. He meets eyes with none other than his fully visible poster of Monsta X’s leader Shownu taped to the back of the closed door.

“Oh my god,” Jongho mutters.

Yeosang laughs as Jongho leaps off of the bed and rummages through the closet to find something that will cover up laminated-Shownu’s face.

Whenever Jongho has the time to get off, he barely notices the poster because his eyes are closed. For Yeosang to point it out now and not sound too surprised about it, and the fact that he’s in the exact same position Jongho assumes during lazy afternoons, Jongho is more than horrified when he realizes that this is not the first time Yeosang has noticed Jongho’s Shownu poster.

“Oh my god!” Jongho says again. He finally finds a random jacket, grabbing it and hanging it on the coat hook attached to the door.

“Hey, I kind of liked seeing him,” Yeosang says.

Jongho turns around with a pink face. “I’d rather you not look at Hyunwoo hyung’s face while we’re fucking, okay?”

“How cute. You went to Monsta X’s fansign once and you think you can call Mister Shownu by his first name,” Yeosang teases.

Jongho decides not to correct him on the fact that he’s definitely been to more than one fansign or point out that Yeosang just called him Mister Shownu of all things and instead cries out, “Because that’s the polite thing to do!”

“You’re never polite to me anymore,” Yeosang sighs.

“Sorry. Hyung,” Jongho adds cheekily. He pounces onto the bed and lands on top of Yeosang.

“Mmh!”

Yeosang huffs out a laugh and tries to shove Jongho’s body off of him, initiating a small play wrestling match, something Jongho has been afraid to initiate all this time.

Yeosang fiercely struggles against Jongho’s weight. Jongho is caught off guard for one second and then suddenly he becomes the one who’s straining and breathless, his spine pressed to the bed. He lifts his chin to stare at Yeosang who’s panting hard above him.

Jongho bites his lip when Yeosang lowers his body to straddle his lap.

“I thought— ah!” Yeosang starts but Jongho grabs his waist tightly, interrupting him.

“What is it?”

Yeosang laughs and shifts his weight on Jongho’s lap, making Jongho groan. “I thought you wanted me to—” Yeosang smiles and does the same spinning gesture Jongho did earlier. “Right? Now you’re all riled up.”

“I’m not,” Jongho frowns.

“You must be eager to be fucked,” Yeosang says. A shiver runs up Jongho’s spine. Then, unsure of himself, Yeosang leans in and asks, “Can I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Jongho says too quickly.

“Okay, good.” Yeosang smiles and leans back. Jongho feels himself buzzing from excitement from what’s about to happen next, but he wants to whine a little when Yeosang lifts himself.

“What—” Jongho cuts himself off with a gasp when Yeosang grabs his shoulders and flips him over. He squirms a little but Yeosang has gathered his wrists behind his back, holding them in place with one hand. With his other hand, he runs his fingers down the line of Jongho’s spine, watching his muscles relax as his frantic movements start to calm down.

He feels a weight being lowered on his back and realizes that it’s Yeosang, much less light and more unyielding as he traps Jongho’s body beneath him. Jongho knows that he’s still bigger than Yeosang in many ways, but being under the illusion that he’s helpless and can’t escape makes a hot flare spark in his stomach.

“Hyung?” Jongho pants. His head feels lighter already.

“Hm?”

“Love you.”

Yeosang chortles. “Save that for later.”

Jongho expected that response and chuckles in return. He feels Yeosang sit up, releasing his hold on Jongho’s wrists. “Don’t turn around. Take your shirt off."

Jongho gets on his knees and pulls his shirt over himself. Following Yeosang’s directions, he remains facing the headboard. Behind him, Yeosang is quiet and Jongho can only imagine his impassive expression.

“Lie back down for me.” Yeosang leans off of the bed to open the bedside drawer to fish out a bottle of lube. The bed shifts when Yeosang sits back up.

Jongho feels him tracing small shapes and patterns along his back like an imitation of a massage. He presses his lips together to avoid making noise but can’t help the shiver that works across his body when Yeosang runs his thumb up the back of his neck.

“Cute,” Yeosang comments. Jongho groans and buries his face into the pillow.

Yeosang’s dragging his thumb down Jongho’s spine, stopping just at his waistband. “Can I take this off?” he asks.

Jongho turns his face and nods. “Yes, please.” He lifts his hips slightly when Yeosang pulls his pants and underwear past his waist and down his legs.

Jongho is dizzy when his hips meet the bed again. They haven’t even done much yet but despite that Jongho’s head is spinning from following Yeosang’s commands. Yeosang guides his legs apart and Jongho bites his lip. More than anything, he feels exposed.

Yeosang gets his fingers wet with the lube before teasing Jongho by rubbing his hole without inserting them. Jongho becomes restless from the contact, trying to spread his legs to somehow get Yeosang to finger him. Yeosang doesn’t notice or ignores his attempt, but the latter is more likely when a grip meets the back of his thigh, the teasing becoming more consistent.

“What do you want?” Yeosang asks.

Jongho’s not sure if Yeosang wants to hear the obvious, but he’s starting to miss the pressure on his wrists. “Can you hold me again?”

“Hmm,” Yeosang gathers Jongho’s wrists again in a hold looser than before as if to see something as it lasts for a brief moment until he lets him go. “How about I get something to tie you instead?”

“Yes, please,” Jongho answers. He feels Yeosang wipe his hand on his thigh, Jongho letting out a little complaint. Yeosang then gets off the bed and walks to the dresser. Jongho swallows the lump in his throat. He may be nervous, but he trusts Yeosang.

Yeosang goes through a few drawers before finding Jongho’s collection of dress ties. He takes one and returns, dangling the silk above Jongho’s hands so that he knows what it is.

“This okay?”

“Yeah, hyung,” Jongho says again, drawing his shoulders back. Yeosang places the tie down on his back before guiding Jongho’s gathered wrists on top of the tie. Finally, Yeosang makes a knot.

At first, the knot was loose enough for Jongho to wriggle about and possibly slip out, but after some convincing, Yeosang pulled the tie harder, making the knot tighter. Jongho clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to move them apart against the tie.

“Alright?”

The tie reacts stiffly to Jongho’s movement now that it’s been tightened. He pictures Yeosang giving him an amused look as he struggles. Eventually, he ends up stilling himself, growing shy.

“Perfect,” Jongho says.

“Good. Now, where was I?”

Yeosang lubes his fingers again and Jongho presses his lips together again when Yeosang’s finger slides between his legs with less friction now that it’s wet. He presses his finger to Jongho’s hole more insistently than before until he slides inside.

Jongho claps his fingers tightly to steel himself as Yeosang moves his single finger, keeping his movements small and gentle so Jongho will become accustomed to it.

Jongho gets used to the feeling soon enough, but Yeosang maintains his shallowness. Catching Jongho by surprise, he switches the movement as he slides out, curling his finger and sliding back in deep at an angle that makes Jongho squeeze his legs together.

“You want me to be rough with you, but you’re already trembling,” Yeosang says, prying his legs back apart.

“Hyung,” Jongho gasps.

He can barely move, but he ends up lifting his hips, pushing his ass out. Yeosang adds another finger once Jongho has clearly gotten more than used to the feeling. Jongho can’t tell if it’s to reward his desperation or make him needier.

With his free hand, Yeosang caresses the small of Jongho’s back as he moves his fingers. It helps Jongho relax somewhat but also encourages him to bend his spine even further.

Yeosang has to drag his fingers out from his hole to take off his own clothes. Jongho holds his breath when he feels Yeosang align himself. “Okay?”

“Yes,” Jongho says quickly.

Yeosang slowly eases his cock in and Jongho feels his fingers twitch before they curl up and tighten entirely. He moans into the pillow when Yeosang offers a few weak thrusts, shallow and experimental, before building his pace and fucking into Jongho with effort.

Jongho gasps, quickly straightening his arms behind him and flattening his palms against Yeosang’s hips to feel him move. When Yeosang’s deepest, Jongho curls his fingers as if he’s trying to get him to stay there, but he only manages to nudge him with his knuckles because of his limited range of motion.

“Fuck,” Yeosang sighs. He grabs Jongho’s waist, practically squeezing him. He leans forward just enough so Jongho can feel parts of his front on his back. Jongho wants to hold the pillow beneath him for emotional support but he’s prevented by the tie around his wrists and Yeosang on top of him.

He’s restricted and he loves it, turning his face to the side to moan out loud. His sounds spur Yeosang on, and Jongho becomes even louder as he’s being held. Then Yeosang’s cock slides out his hole entirely. At first, Jongho thinks it’s a mistake until Yeosang doesn’t slide in again.

“Wh—” Why? Jongho wants to complain but then Yeosang flips him over. Yeosang leans down to kiss him.

“Wanted to do that. And I also want you to ride me,” Yeosang says.

“Yes,” Jongho says even though it wasn’t a question. He can’t bring himself to say much else, his mind turning to mush when he shakily gets on his knees.

Yeosang lays back, beckoning to Jongho who wobbles over. Once Jongho’s legs are on either side of Yeosang’s lap, he lowers himself.

Jongho trembles as he does so, too weak to do much of anything besides letting Yeosang guide him onto his cock. After aligning himself, Yeosang tightens his grip on Jongho’s waist and, with some effort, makes him rise and sink.

“Oh!” Jongho squeezes his eyes shut, too embarrassed to look down at himself. Yeosang continues to maneuver him in his lap before holding him still and lifting his hips to fuck into him. Jongho gasps the first time and doesn’t close his mouth when Yeosang does it again.

“I guess I don’t have to make you move,” Yeosang mumbles. Holding his breath, he releases it with a moan before fucking into Jongho faster.

Jongho’s moans are practically uncontrollable as he feels himself shake. He arches forward, sticking his chest out, and cries out when Yeosang rubs his nipples. Yeosang has stopped gripping his waist and his thrusting has also come to a halt.

“No,” Jongho croaks out. He opens his eyes and Yeosang is beautiful and panting beneath him, but he has a concerned expression on his face, his brows drawn together.

“No?” Yeosang asks. He’s about to bring his hands away to stop touching him entirely when Jongho shakes his head.

“Don’t stop,” he whines, rolling his hips.

“You can do it on your own, can’t you? You’re strong enough,” Yeosang taunts.

“No, no, I can’t,” Jongho groans as he tries to fuck himself a few times on Yeosang’s cock. He trembles when he seats himself fully, wriggling his fingers behind his back. He whines, “Hyung...”

Yeosang chuckles, holding his waist again. “Can’t even move, huh?”

“Mmhm.”

“I’m that good?” he goads on.

Jongho lets out a laugh at his boyfriend’s shamelessness, but soon his amusement melts once Yeosang reaches behind him to spread him and fuck into him easier.

Soon Jongho is crying out again, tightly holding onto Yeosang’s hand behind him, rendering only one of his hands fully mobile and usable. Yeosang uses his available hand to grab Jongho’s ass.

“Love you,” Jongho hiccups, squeezing Yeosang’s hand.

“You love my dick,” Yeosang says.

“No! I love _you,”_ Jongho groans.

“I know. I love you, too,” Yeosang smiles. He tugs on Jongho’s tie a couple of times and because of the kind of knot he made, the tie gets undone easily.

Jongho regains mobility of his arms and wrists and the first thing he does is fall forward, almost on top of Yeosang but not quite when he props himself up. Jongho tries to rub himself as much as he can when Yeosang is still fucking him and his cock is trapped between their bodies.

Yeosang buries his nose in Jongho’s neck, slightly muffling his sounds but Jongho can feel his breath against his skin. Yeosang’s thrusts also become inconsistent. He slides a hand between them to touch Jongho’s sensitive and untouched cock, making him come by only rubbing his head.

Jongho shudders and almost cries when he comes, breathing hard. With the little energy he has, Jongho tries to move again, slowing back down when he feels Yeosang come inside him.

Jongho falls ungracefully, letting out a small whimper when Yeosang wraps an arm around him and eases his cock out. Jongho rolls on his side, then face plants the pillow, grabbing it hard as he wanted to before.

He breathes out when Yeosang strokes his hair.

“Tired?” Jongho nods into the pillow. “We need to clean up.”

Jongho mumbles something, and whines when he feels the bedding become unsunken as Yeosang stands up. It’s almost comical how fast Jongho turns on his back, but Yeosang returns quickly with a washcloth.

“It’s funny that you’re needier when all your limbs work,” Yeosang says, getting on the bed again.

“That was different,” Jongho mumbles. Jongho hardly accepted Yeosang’s help in the past when he offered to because he didn’t want to be an inconvenience. Recovery and therapy took longer because of that, because Jongho was too stubborn.

“Hmm, sure. So, I’m guessing you liked that?” Yeosang asks. He cleans Jongho’s body, then wipes his inner thighs.

“You guess?”

“Didn’t want to be too sure.”

“Yes, I liked it. Almost too much,” he adds quietly.

“Oh, really? I guess I liked it too, then.”

Jongho grins. “Now what?”

“Well, we could get dressed.”

“And after that?”

“Then we could order takeout.”

“And then?”

Yeosang tilts his head. “And then we could do nothing?”

“Talk?” Jongho prompts.

“Oh. I guess we can talk more about this later, too.”

“Okay.” Jongho accepts. He wraps his arms around Yeosang’s neck, bringing him down to kiss him. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
